Forum:Statyx the Hedgehog: Metal Fury
Statyx the Hedgehog: Metal Fury is a fan game for the . *NOTE: This game is on a trial basis for now, but I would appreciate any help or suggestions. If anyone would like to be in this game, please say so in the comments section. Plot Statyx's friends, including Sonic himself, have been captured by two of Eggman's robots! However, one of these robots seems to know Statyx from somewhere. Will Statyx be able to save his friends, or will his past come back to take everything from him!? Characters Main Characters *'Heroes' **Statyx the Hedgehog **Fou the Phoenix **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Shelly the Hedgehog **Chaos **Hope the Hedgehog *are currently being held *'Villains' **Dr. Eggman **Burst the Hedgehog **Freeze **??? Side Characters *GUN Commander *SA-55 *Emerl/G-mel Prologue :is shown guarding the Master Emerald, when two shadows appear :Knuckles: Hey what do you want!? Hey, stay back! :beam of ice is sent out :Knuckles: Gahh!! *frozen* :is shown walking along a street, two shadows creep up :Amy: Hey, what do you-Ahhh!! :is hidden behind flames :is shown working in his shop, the door opens. :Tails: Hey, do you want something? Hey, wait a minute! :is frozen. Shop is burned down :Gamma is shown, backing away from the shadows :Gamma: WARNING!! WARNING!! DANGER LEVELS HIGH!! :is suddenly hidden by flames :is shown, cowering :Cream: W-what do you want? :is hit by beam of ice :Cream: Ahhh!!! :is frozen :is shown, injured, breathing heavily, facing the two shadows :Sonic: *Pant, pant* What do you guys *pant* want? :of the shadows walks up :???: What I want is simple. Revenge. :shadow puts out a hand that releases flames :Sonic: Gaahhhhh!! :And so, the story begins... Statyx's Story :Gameplay: Statyx's gameplay involves switching between basic speed playstyle (like that of Sonic himself) and high charged electric powers throughout stages. Using a balanced mix of these two playstyles is essential. Controls: *Speed Style: **A button = Jump (tap for Quick Jump, hold for higher jump), (after jumping) Homing attack, (after Homing Attack on wall) Triangle Jump, (near rings) Lightspeed Dash **B button = Spin Dash (hold to charge), (after jumping) Stomp Attack, (after Quick Jump) Axe Kick **Control Stick = Move **Z button = (hold) Activates Quick Step (as in Sonic Unleashd) **C button = Change to Electric Style *Electric Style: **A button = Jump (tap for Quick Jump, hold for higher jump), (after jumping) Hover **B button = Charge (hold), (release) Use Electric Power **Control Stick = Move **Z button = Lock-On **C button = Change to Speed Style The Story Begins :is seen laying on a branch, looking up into the sky :Statyx: I haven't heard from anyone in a while now. Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Sonic; heck, I haven't even had a fight with Silver in weeks! With Team Dark on some secret mission, I guess I'm stuck with nothing to do. *Yawns, stretches* Of course, that isn't all bad. :rings ([[Dreams of an Absolution] Ringtone)] :Statyx: Hm? *pulls out cellphone* Hyello, Statyx speaking. :Commander: GUN Elite 004, we need you to come to the G.U.N Base right away. :Statyx: *Groan* I thought I told you guys to stop calling me that. :Commander: We don't have time for this! Get over here immediately! *hangs up* :Statyx: Geez, what has his pants in a bunch? *puts away cellphone, jumps down* Well, either way, I better get going. I'd prefer to keep my job, and with all the times I go A-wall, I could at least have good attendance! *zooms off* :Mission: Reach the Goal! (Tutorial level) :Partners: None Dark Mystery :enters room :Statyx: Alright, what's up Commander? :Commander: *looking at screen*...... :Statyx: Yo, anyone home? :Commander: .....Play video. :Statyx: Huh? *looks at screen* :screen shows Shadow, apparently amidst a battle :Shadow: We need back-up! These guys are stronger than expected! Send back- :scream is heard :Shadow: Omega, help Rouge! :Omega: CRITICAL....DAMAGE....FUNCTION....CEASIIiinnggg.... :Shadow: Why you! Stay away from them! Chaos Boost-Ahhh!! :flash of blue light is shown, sscreen shows static :Statyx: No....no way.... :Commander: We got that video a few hours ago. :Statyx: Then what are we waiting for!? We have to- :Commander: That isn't the only video. :Statyx: What? :Commander: Play videos. :are shown of Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Gamma, Cream, and Sonic's captures :Statyx: *horrified* But, how... :Commander: Apparently, your friends are being hunted down. :Statyx: W-what about Blaze!? Fou!? Even that Silver-psycho!? :Commander: Their conditions are unknown. It's assumed they are safe. :Statyx: *breathes sigh of relief. serious expression, turns to door* I get the idea. :Commander: Statyx! :Statyx: *stops* :Commander: This is one mission we can't afford to let you simply drop, like some of your past missions. :Statyx: *turns to Commander* My friends are being hunted down and captured, *cenches fists* or worse. *walks out door* I'm taking care of this. Mission or not. :few minutes later, Statyx is shown outside GUN Base :Statyx: First thing's first. I have to go to where Team Dark was, and find out what happened. And who I'm gonna give Hell for this!! *zooms off* :Mission: Reach the Goal! :Partners: None A Friend in Need :is shown examining a battlefield :Statyx: Man, this battle was intense. *looks around* Snapped trees, huge craters, giant scorch marks. Team Dark deffinately didn't hold back. Of course, that isn't good, because if they went all out, and were beaten, *gets up, looks around* then these guys are crazy strong. :blast of fire erupts from behind the mountain :Statyx: *spots fire* Oh no....Fou! *blasts off towards where the blast of fire came from* Look out Fou, I'm coming!! :Mission: Reach the Goal! :Partners: None Fire and Ice :is seen jumping through trees :Statyx: Huh? *looks up, sees bird-like figure in the air, grins* Heh, good job Fou. :blast of ice is suddenly sent at Statyx :Statyx: Whoa! *narrowly dodges* :???: Damnit! I missed! :???: Calm down you idiot. We can still take him down. :???: Grrrr, fine! :Statyx: What the-!? *sees two robots, one purple, one red gets up* Who are you guys? :Purple Robot: None of your business! :Statyx: What? :Red Robot: All you need to know is that we were sent to capture you, like the others. :Statyx: "Others".....! So they're still alive! Tell me where my friends are, NOW! :Red Robot: You always were impatient. :Statyx: What!? :Red Robot: Well, that's a different story, for now... :Purple Robot: We just have to take you down! :two robots charge at Statyx :Statyx: *takes battle stance* Bring it! I just hope I can take it! :Boss: Mysterious Robots: The two robots work together by switching out in conjunction and launching attacks, or attacking together. This is a Survival Battle: the robots can't be beat. Just last until the time runs out to succeed. Partners: None Unlikely Allies :is seen heavily injured, laying on a tree trunk :Statyx: *panting heavily* :???: Well Freeze, it's time we take care of this. :Freeze: Agreed Burst. :the two robots get closer to Statyx, a silver blur blasts by and grabs Statyx :Statyx: What the!? *looks up, sees Silver* SILVER!!?? :Silver: Hey, what's up Thunder-dud? :Statyx: W-wai-HOLD IT!! :reaches a plain, where they he stops :Silver: What's up with you? Why are we stopping? :Statyx: Well firstly, Chaos Heal! *Statyx attempts to heal himself* :two robots crash through the trees Statyx and Silver take fighting stances :Silver: Can you fight? :Statyx: I couldn't heal myself completely, but I can push through a fight. :Burst: Looks like we still have some work to do. :Freeze: Huh? :Burst: That silver hedgehog is one of the targets. :Freeze: Perfect! Now we get to mix business with fun! :Silver: Target? Business? What's going on? :Statyx: Long story short, these guys have been hunting down our friends and capturing them. :Silver: What!? :Statyx: Silver...... they might have Blaze. :Silver: *gasps* ......then there's only one thing to do! :Statyx: *grins* That's for sure! :Freeze: HAHAHA!! And what are you guys gonna do!!?? :Statyx & Silver: *look at each, then at Bust and Freeze* WE'RE TAKING YOU DOWN!! :Boss: Burst & Freeze :Partner: Silver Friends Lost, Friends Gained :is fighting Freeze, while Silver is fighting Burst :Statyx: *charges at Freeze. Freeze tries to hit him with Ice blasts, but Statyx is able to get in close and land a powerful combo, finishing with a Thunder Beam point-blank* :Freeze: Grah! *gets back up* Why you stinking little rat! :Silver: *sends pulses of ESP at Burst, who dodges the attacks almost too easily* :Burst: ATTACK EXAMINATION COMMENCING. COUNTER-MEASURES PROGRAMMED. *weaves through the pulses and gets close to Silver* :Silver: What the-!? :Burst: Please! *punches Silver* You're weak! *Knees Silver in the gut* You're pathetic! *Hits Silver on the back, sending him to the ground* And now, *puts hand out* You're finished. :blast of electricity is sent at Burst, knocking him away :Statyx: Sorry, but if anyone's gonna do in the silver-psycho, it's gonna be me! Silver, get up! :Silver: What, thunder-dud!? :Statyx: Trade-Off! :Silver: Right! :runs over to Burst, while Statyx charges at Freeze :Statyx: Alright bub, why are you doing this!? :Burst: *gets up* Simple, it's my mission, nothing more. :Statyx: What!? :Burst: What's your problem Statyx? After all, you should understand that more than anyone. :Statyx: What do you mean? :Burst: You don't remember me? Oh well, revenge isn't my mission right now. :Statyx: Revenge? Mission? What the hell are you talking about!? :Burst: Oh, you'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, our mission is almost complete, it seems. :Statyx: What? :Burst: *points* Look. :Statyx: What? :is seen struggling against Freeze. Silver attempts to counter Freeze's attacks with psychokinesis, with some success. However, Freeze is able to get close, and points his palm right at Silver :Freeze: Hello, and goodbye! :Silver: Ah-! :flash-freezes Silver, encasing him in ice :Statyx: SILVER!! Grrrrr, you're gonna pay for that you nutcase! *charges at Freeze and lunges at him, but Burst blasts him with a laser, knocking Statyx into a tree* Gah! :Burst: It's time we finish this, wouldn't you agree Freeze? :Freeze: Deffinately. Two rats for the price of one, what could be better? :???: How 'bout the one for the price of three!? :Both: What!? :orange blur suddenly spindashes the two robots :Burst: What the-!? :Freeze: Who dares to-!? :orange blur stops, revealing itself to be Shelly :Shelly: I do bub! ;Statyx: Shelly!? What are you doing here!? :Shelly: No time! I think it's best we get outta here! *grabs Statyx, starts running* :Statyx: Wait, but Silver-! :Shelly: No time! We have to move! :Freeze: Why you-! *is about to give chase, but Burst stops him* Bust!? What's up with you!? :Burst: We can't waste time Freeze. We failed to capture our assigned target, but we caught another target to make up for it. :Freeze: So!? :Burst: So, the Doctor will disassemble us if he finds out that we missed a chance to capture two more targets, and risked releasing the third captured target in doing so. We should stop while we are ahead. :Freeze: Grrr, fine! Let's just grab this hedgehog and get moving! :Mission: Reach the Goal :Partner: Shelly the Hedgehog New Destinations :and Shelly stop running, panting heavily :Shelly: Man, I'm glad we got outta that place. :Statyx: Yeah, but Silver didn't. :Shelly: Hey, we can save him later. He's just one hedgehog, so it shouldn't be too hard. :Statyx: It's not that simple. :Shelly: Huh? :Statyx: The others.... they've been.... captured. :Shelly: *gasps* What? :Statyx: Yeah. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Gamma, even Shadow's been captured, and for some reason I think it's because of me :Shelly: *eyes wide, looks at the ground* :Statyx: Hey, that reminds me, what are you doing here? :Shelly: Well, when that video of Shadow's capture was sent to GUN, it was also sent to the ARK, and I saw it. :Statyx: Wait, so you came here to save Shadow? :Shelly: Y-yeah! So? :Statyx: Haha, so you guys are actually friends, or you at least don't hate each other as much. I guess that amnesia did help! :Shelly: We agreed to never speak of that! :Statyx: Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyway, the point is that Eggman is behind this, and we have no way to find him. *deep thought* :Shelly: Well, how do we find him? :Statyx: ....*snaps fingers* I've got it! The ARK! :Shelly: What about it? :Statyx: The Eclipse Cannon! :Shelly: Wait, you aren't thinking of-! :Statyx: No no no! Listen: The ARK has an advanced targeting and tracking system for the Eclipse Cannon, right? :Shelly: Yeah, so? :Statyx: I repeat, "advanced tracking system". :Shelly: ....... :Statyx: *facepalms* We can use it to find Eggman! :Shelly: Oh, right! :Statyx: Yeah, but how do we get there? :Shelly: Well, you're always bragging that you can get there on your own without a Chaos Emerald, right? :Statyx: Yeah, on my own. We both have to get there, so I need "at least" one Chaos Emerald. :Shelly: Oh. :Statyx: Wait! You'd need a Chaos Emerald to get here, wouldn't you? :Shelly: Yeah, about that. You see, on my way here, I ran into Eggman, and he snatched the Emerald from me in the middle of a scuffle. :Statyx: Great. Just great. :Shelly: Well, I know a frog that's great with mechanics, maybe he can help. :Statyx: No, we can't risk getting more people, more targets, involved. :Shelly: Then what do we do? :Statyx: ......*snaps fingers* The Master Emerald! If I can get near it, I'll be able to charge my arm-brace, and we'll be able to get on the ARK in an instant! :Shelly: What!? You're gonna try and get onto Angel Island without flight, or Chaos Control!? No thanks!! *turns away* :Statyx: *starts walking away* Heh, whatever, Howler Monkey. :Shelly: *anime blood vessel on forehead* I AM NOT A MONKEY!!!!! :Statyx: *looks at screen* Too easy. *blasts off at high speed* :Shelly: YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!! *runs after Statyx* :Mission: Reach the Goal Before Shelly Catches Up! :Partners: None Angel Island Peril Fou's Story Unlock Criteria: Complete Mysterious Robots boss battle. :Gameplay: Fou's levels involve a mix of high-speed ground level combat, and high-flying stunts where the player must dive, climb, roll and boost through the air. Controls: *Ground: **A button = Jump, (after jumping) Fly **B button = (hold) Charge, (after charging, release) use Fire Attack **Control Stick = Move **Z button = Lock-On *Flight: **A button = Boost **B button = (hold) Charge, (after charging, release) use Fire Attack **Control Stick = Up: Fly downwards, Left/Right: Move left/right, Double tap Left/Right: Roll, Down: Fly upwards. **Z button = Lock-On **C button = Tuck in: Fou tucks in his wings, and while he gains speed, he steadily loses altitude. Great to use to get a running start upon landing. Surprise Attack :is seen flying over a mountainside :Fou: Yaaaaayyyy! I'm having so much fun!! *does a few air stunts* I just don't get why Statyx didn't come with me. :blast of ice is sent towards Fou :Fou: Ah! :huge explosion occurs. Fou flies out of the smoke :Fou: What was that!? :of fire and ice are sent at Fou :Fou: Whoa!! *dodges the attacks, spots two robots* Why you! *dives at the robots* :Red Robot: Look out! :Purple robot: Gah! :robots dodge the attack :Fou: *lands* What do you guys want with me!? :Red Robot: Simple. Our mission is to capture you. :Purple Robot: By any means neccessary. :Fou: So what, are you guys with the talking egg? :Red Robot: None of your business. :Purple Robot: Hey Burst, let me take 'em on. :Burst: What? Freeze, you know our commands. :Freeze: Ya, but this kid's a whimp! I can take him on my own. :Fou: Bring it you ice-bucket! :Freeze: Gladly! *charges at Fou* :Burst: Fine. If we fail, it's your head, not mine. :Boss: Freeze: Freeze attacks by launching Ice projectiles, freezing the ground, or by c reating a drill of ice and charging at you. He can also create a dome of ice around himself, so be careful. :Partners: None. Reinforcements :flies to Angel Island, sees Chaos at the Master Emerald :Fou: *lands, panting* Chaos! :Chaos: Fou?...What...are...you...doing...here? :Fou: I was attacked! :Chaos: Fou...attacked!? :Fou: Yeah! And I think I saw Statyx near by! He might be in trouble! :Chaos: Statyx...in trouble!? :Fou: Yeah! We have to go! :start running, but Chaos stops :Fou: *stops* What's wrong Chaos? :Chaos: Knuckles...missing. Master Emerald....can't....leave here. :Fou: Then just, shrink it down and bring it with you or something! We have to go! :Chaos: But...can't leave. :Fou: But, but, but!! :a red light appears :Fou: What the!? :Chaos: ...Tikal? :materializes :Tikal: Yes, it's me. :Fou: Tikal? Oh yeah, I've heard of you! :Chaos: Is that...Tikal? :Tikal: Yes Chaos, I'm here. Now, go and save your friend. I'll protect the Emerald. :Choas: ...Thank...you...Tikal. :Fou: Yeah, great, cool, awesome, now can we go now!? :Chaos: ...Yes! :and Chaos run off, with Tikal looking on :Tikal: Be careful Chaos. We can't afford such power to be captured by such evil. Be it you....or the one called, "The Ultimate Guardian." :Mission: Reach the Island's Edge! :Partner: Chaos Comments What do you guys think?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 18:51, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Cool plot so far! I'm not sure if I want Shelly in yet, though...it seems in most games she's in she gets captured. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:22, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Well in the games I've seen, she's usually one of the people kicking butt.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 00:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) *Sonic Hunt (debut game) *STiNG *Jezz of Time 2 *Sonic Paradox Huh. Thinking back on it now, it's only been four games so far. Now there's some interesting trivia...ok, she's in! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:43, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Awesome! Of course, how she appeares in the game is gonna be tricky. Hope you can think of something (I need to figure out Fou, Silver, Blaze, and the character debuting, Burst). Still, glad to hear it!--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:59, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Maybe she could join with Statyx to help figure out what happened to Shadow? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:04, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Shelly, actually care what happened to Shadow?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:12, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Can I audition my evil robot character for a villan? LordSHIFT Sorry, but I'm only allowing a few villains, and even then, they're only allowed for other stories. Basically, it's all still in the planning stages.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 13:54, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Aww, ok. Realy good sounding plot, though! Can't wait to find out who the robots are! LordSHIFT Well, one of them I've already made, and the other.....well, I haven't even named yet.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:48, September 10, 2009 (UTC) it's great so far!Midnight Wolf I've got weapons, so stay back.... 20:05, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 20:17, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Shelly's only tagging along to rescue Shadow so that she can rub it in his face later on XD --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:45, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Now that makes sense. I also thought that maybe after Sonic Quest (which we should really get back to) Shelly and Shadow might've gotten closer, or at least hate each other less.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:58, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Actually, at the end of that one, those two agree to never speak of it again (and then Kit threatens Shelly and drags Shadow away) And between you and me, they become "friends" in one issue of Nihongo. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:17, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, you know Statyx won't let them forget it XD! As for Nihongo, what do you mean? Oh, and do you have an idea of how Shelly could debut? Fou's gonna debut soon enough though.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:26, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, when she's not on a mission, she's on the ARK with Hope (another one of my fancharacters). Maybe you could make a stage where he checks the ARK out? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:47, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, this game does revolve around Statyx's past, and I am in need of some more plot. Okay then! Hope the Hedgehog, prepare for your video game debut! One question though: Does she have any abilities? You know, that could make her a playable character, if just a Partner character?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Check out the link I gave you for her page, and you see not only her abilities, but that she already had her debut. (I think it'll interest you) --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry. I thought Sonic Hunt 2 was the manga XD. Anyway, I kind of meant (as much as I realise it's against her nature) battle abilities. Does she have stuff like the Homing Attack, Spin Dash, and so-on.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:14, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, she has all the typical abilities, and healing abilities of course. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:42, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Great! She can be a partner character, or even have her own level(s). Either way, she's in!--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:57, September 11, 2009 (UTC) WOOT! Great! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:09, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Yup. Oh, and could you tell me what you think of the controls for Statyx and Fou? It's my first shot at controls for them, so I want to see if I got them right.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 17:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I think they're pretty cool, although I don't own a Wii, so I can't tell for sure. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Well, thanks! Gonna try and add to the stories when I get the chance. Oh, and have you seen the latest Episodes from Statyx Comedy Moments?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:42, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I saw them and they're hilarious as usual!! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:42, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Can nar be in the game please.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 21:39, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but he's super-powerful. For this, unfortunately, he's too powerful.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:46, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, he's a deity in his own right. You'd have to majorly reduce his stats, he's so strong... --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) You know what's odd?" no one seems to complain that a certain Green hedgehog is a diety in his own right and that a certainRed echidna is actually coonsidered a diety. I mean, Nar did not create the sol emeralds or the Flare crystals for that matter. (not trying to attack these users, just making a point).[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 01:54, September 19, 2009 (UTC) heya, could Sunny be in it?Midnight Wolf I've got weapons, so stay back.... 19:40, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Sure, why not. I still have to figure out how to work Shelly into this as well though, though I think I have an idea how to.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 19:47, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Well, back to this! Now, I'm gonna add some more story. If ya have any ideas, go ahead and shout 'em out!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 00:42, September 17, 2009 (UTC) This looks really interesting. Is there any chance that Blitz could be in this along with Sunny and Shelly? -- Blitz the Frog~ 09:08, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Eh, I don't know. For one thing, Sunny hasn't even asked to be in this yet. Secondly, I don't really know you, and Statyx doesn't know Blitz. I want to keep this focused on the plot and the cast small, with characters that already know each other for simplicity's sake. However, there may be another game idea I had you could be in; have you ever heard of or checked out Sonic Slammers?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:27, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh and Nar, the difference for Jezz is that he has weaknesses that make it possible for him to be beat. As for Milo, I haven't really checked out the character, so I'll have to get back to you on that one. Besides, those characters probably won't even be in this game, so what's the relevence?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:32, September 19, 2009 (UTC) oooooooooooh. That's your complaint. no, nar does have weaknesses, i just havn't posted them up yet. thanks for pointing that out, i must not have finished the weaknesses party for his page. his main weakness though is really (at least as far as i know) only usable by Nar's instructor, because there is no othwer fan character that i have seen that has geokinesis.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 20:12, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Shelly knows Blitz from Rise of the Shadow of Dawn, so maybe he could appear right after Shelly and Statyx get through the level? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:37, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Well, like I said, I want to try and keep the game relatively simple. First I'll have to check out the character, but for now, Shelly could make a reference to Blitz at some point in the game. How does that wor for a prototype idea?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:47, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure how it would work exactly, since RSD was never finished (and Dawn hardly ever comes to this wiki anymore, so I may have to finish it for her) --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:54, September 19, 2009 (UTC) That's right. I remember that now. Hmm, I guess I could go with that idea. Oh, and that Sonic Slammers idea of yours... I'll be sure to check it out. I'll even consider joining that one. *Wink* -- Blitz the Frog 09:59, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. The idea I had in mind was that when Statyx and Shelly had to go to the ARK, but had no way to get there, Shelly could mention "a certain frog that's great with mechanics". How's that?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:08, September 19, 2009 (UTC) On one hand, that's not a bad idea, but on the other hand, is that really fair to Tails? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:21, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Uh, would you be referring to the Tails that was ambushed, frozen, and captured in the prologue?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:23, September 19, 2009 (UTC) WELL SHELLY DOSEN'T KNOW THAT!!! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:29, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Then how would she know about Shadow? And besides, I'm thinking that Statyx would get her all caught up on everything.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I figured he'd tell her everything when they met up (which is happening right now) and she figured she'd tag along and see what happened to Shadow ("Think about it: If I rescue Shadow, the 'Ultimate Life Form', I could hold it over him for''ever!") --[[User:Sonicrox14|' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:21, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Not so sure about that. After all, she would have help from the one who was created to be stronger than Shadow.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:26, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Okay how long are you gonna keep debating with me until we give Blitz a cameo??? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:41, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, we're getting off topic. So, what ideas do you have? I was thinking of Blitz being mentioned or something.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:46, September 19, 2009 (UTC) You know what's odd?" no one seems to complain that a certain Green hedgehog is a diety in his own right and that a certainRed echidna is actually coonsidered a diety. I mean, Nar did not create the sol emeralds or the Flare crystals for that matter. (not trying to attack these users, just making a point).[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 01:54, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Well, you overdo it on the abilities a bit, Nar. You made your fanchar practically invincible, that's why it won't work out that way. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:55, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Thanks Shelly, although Statyx is a bit of a powerhouse himself. Of course, he does have his weaknesses that balance his power out.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) is anyone even caring to look at my page now?[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 11:50, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Geokinesis and Rollercoasters. You need to come up with stuff better than that. Just look at Statyx, Fou, and several other characters you can think of! They have real weaknesses that keep them from being considered deitys.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 16:59, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and instead of lasting 10 hours in water, he should be weakened when he comes in contact with it (at least by a little bit). He's just too ridiculously powerful. P.S. I thought he had a thing with Shade...? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:04, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Well sorry, i'll have to get to that at a later time. me, (Unless I'm arguing with someone), i have the attention span of not even a fruit fly. and shelly, he did, but for several reasons, i changed it around. plus K, i'm waiting until i can launch My newest Fan game going, which will reveal a lot of his weaknesses, including some major ones. Make sure you audition (i recommend partnering with fou, or if you want to make things more interesting, with wolfe).[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 13:26, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Is it me, or do I have the least used fan character ever? Tails6000 02:09, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Well, he is in Sonic Slammers. Besides, you could just make your own game forum if you want to.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:11, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Kagi when i come back on i can help you with ps3 and ps2 controls along with Xbox 360 controls if you want but i may not be on for a couple of days since my aunt had a heart attack so i have to deal with that but let me know and when i coem back i'll be glad to help!--Blade The Hedgehog 01:41, September 26, 2009 (UTC)Famotill Well, okay then. Thanks, and I hope your aunt feels better soon!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:44, September 26, 2009 (UTC)